Prom Night Changed my Life
by BeckyBerry
Summary: On hiatus vacation whatever you want to call it in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first story on here so any type of criticism is encouraged and i need help on a name for the mysterious boy who happens to save the day. who may or may not be a vampire! :DD anyways haha this is what ive gotten so far and i need your help. also if youd like for me to contimue this story mesaages me POR FAVOR! and sorry about that i tend to speak in other languages randomly. tee hee!**

Story….I was standing outside in the freezing cold wind in my blue dress and white heels just waiting. Everyone else had gone inside except me, I looked around for him but he still was not there. Sullenly I sat on the bench and waited for my date to come inside. Later I heard the music start still he was not here 30mins passed still waiting on the bench. I looked at my phone it read 10:00 sighing I started walking to my car the double doors opened I swiveled around to see who it was. I knew him Jason. "What are you doing out here?" he replied, "getting some air" "getting some air?" I retorted. "Why are you REALLY out here?" "My date was a pity date so I left her" "oh" I said "ya why are YOU out here?" he asked, "Huh...oh, uhh...I was just leaving" I stuttered "why?" he said "no. reason…just felt like leaving" I fiddled with my necklace. "You're lying," he stated, "What! No I am not!" I still fiddled with my necklace retorting he said "yes, you are when you lie you get nervous and play with your necklace" I sat there dumbfounded wondering how he knew I do that when I'm lying he smirked arrogently "exactly. So why are you _really _out here?" " MY DATE STOOD ME UP YOU HAPPY NOW!" I started to cry; it began to rain. "Just leave me alone!" I yelled. Running to my car I tripped getting my dress soaked, I ripped off my shoes and ran across the black rough pavement. Tears streaming down my face I got into my old beat up car put the keys into the ignition sloppily, hands shaking _put put put put _"damn it! Come on baby please work." again, I tried the engine and again it sputtered_ put put put. T_he battery is dead I placed my head on the steering wheel. I prayed and pleaded that my car would start one final time I turned the key and this time nothing. I slammed my hands against the wheel honking the horn and began to bawl then my door swung open. It was Jason again, I jumped back from him. "Come on and don't argue" he said and grabbed me up in my soaking wet dress; one arm under my thighs and the other around my back to my stomach. I don't know why but I just put my arms around his neck still crying silent tears as the cold chilly rain mixed with my salty tears. I let him carry me wherever and as he did I thought _I like this_ and I think I even whispered slightly " I don't know where were going but you can carry me across the world as long as im in your arms." The next thing I heard was a car door opening I tried to see where it was but the air stung my eyes. Jason laid me down in the passenger seat. I was now sobbing tearlessly; it continued to rain. The drivers door opened and Jason slid in easily I watched him while he did, quieting my sobs to the occasional hiccup. Until he looked back at me and I looked away. He began driving "where are you taking me?" I asked still sobbing a bit. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "Anywhere but home" I stated. "Ok" he said and began driving down the highway my curiosity got the better of me. "Where are we going?" I asked once again. "You'll see," he said. A few minutes later he said, "Ok, we're here." and I peered through the windshield uselessly. I looked at him questioningly and he just smiled and said, "you said anywhere but home". If I had not had a blinding headache I would have been going crazy but the crying had worn me out. My door opened and a cold burst of air rushed in sending shivers down my arms. "Can you stand?" he asked I shook my head no. I actually did not even know if I could or could not stand but I did not want to try. I was too tired he picked me up the same way he did before and I almost fell asleep in his arms. Before I did, he opened the door and laid me down on the couch. I thought _where am I_ but felt the need to ask. I just looked around the room like a little kid in a candy store looking at everything. Somehow my eyes wandered to Jason I noticed he was staring at me. I blushed and looked down I thought to myself _ok, that is enough exploring for now_ and he said "im going to get you some dry clothes ok?" I nodded my head which sill hurt a lot and I closed my eyes. He came back sometime later and shook me awake gently. Groggily I grunted a soft "huh?", and remembered where I was. (Well Sort Of, I still did not know here I was and still did not really care) "Here are some clothes, sorry they if they do not fit. They were the softest clothes I could find. "Ok thanks." I smiled weakly at him and stated undressing myself. My dress was soaked thoroughly, tattered, and ruined yet I ill did not care he turned around courteously and I slipped on his clothes. (Boxers a big tee shirt and some shorts). "Ok you can look now, I guess…" He looked at me as if I was pretty? I denied the thought. I was still tired and the couch had not been that comfortable. I stretch and realized how sore I was I winced and was starting to wish I had not cried so hard it had drained my energy completely. "Can you please stop looking at me like that?" I said n a squeak of a voice "oh sorry" he said blushing "I didn't mean to...I mean…uh...sorry..." I replied, "It is not your fault I know I must look terrible right now I know I feel terrible…" "no. no. you do not look terrible at all you. Actually look beautiful." that made me blush hard "oh thanks...I am tired um, where do I sleep?" he led me to a bedroom downstairs and flipped on a switch "thanks" I said. sheepishly "no problem" he replied um you hungry?" he asked me "Ya, starving actually." ok well how about I make us some brownies and order some pizza?" he asked "ya that sounds great" I replied "great" he said and bounced out of the room I was so tired I ripped the cover off and laid into the bed and tried to muster up some energy to think about what was going on but soon gave up the effort and drifted off into sleep for what seemed like an eternity but I woke up to a soft gentle voice saying wake up wake up… what? I said whining "wake up you ra tard!" he laughed I mocked his laugh and said bleh let me sleep!" "come on, I made brownies" he tempted me "urghh" I groaned "fine but only because you make good brownies" he smiled at me and I smiled back I tried getting up but got dizzy and fell back down he checked to see if I was ok "yea, im fine don't worry go ahead im coming" "ok" he said my head was so dizzy "ugh." I groaned, "These brownies better be worth it." I thought to myself and walked into the kitchen. The food smelt delicious. A small smile spread across my face. "Yum." I said digging into the brownies. "Glad you like them he said." "Like them? I freaking love them!" I exclaimed with a mouth full of creamy delicious brownies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CHAPTER2 OH MAH GOSHH! writers block suckks! but reviews give me confidence to continue writing so i have you guys to thank :D so keep reviews coming and i shall continue to write and update. also i have a new story up called Damn Kidnappers and id love to get some hits on there so ya ENJOYY!**

Jason chuckled at the expression on my face and I swatted him smiling. I swallowed my brownies and looked up at him thinking _God he's gorgeous_. Then snapped my head back into focus _ugh what am I doing I should even be thinking that about him he's my __**friend**__, im his __**friend**__. That's all Ill ever be to him. _"Tammz, Tammz?" he snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Huh what?" I asked confused at hearing my favorite nickname from him. "You zoned out on me for a second there. You okay?" aww _his face is adorable when he's worried._ I scolded myself mentally again and replied to him "oh, yeah just…thinking to myself". "Oh…okay" he said unconvincingly like he didn't buy the story I had told. My negative thoughts ruined my appetite and I told him I wasn't feeling well and decided to try and sleep. He warily said okay and I made my way back to the room he was letting me sleep in. I sat up in the bed and sigh deeply thinking _what was I doing here with __**him**__ of all people_. Ugh I groaned laying my head onto the soft pillows. I closed my eyes and soon fell into a nightmare filled sleep. _**I stood in some unfamiliar room alone in the dark. So I began walking around and tripped over something. I almost landed on my face but caught myself and then felt a warm, sticky liquid on my hands. Suddenly a light began to illuminate the dark room and with my eyes wide in shock. I realized I tripped over a body lying face down. I gasped when I realized the blood oozing everywhere that had stained my hands and clothes. Then I realized something odd about where the blood was coming from two puncture marks in the neck? Why would someone go through the trouble of killing someone that way? I crawled over to the body to investigate when out of a corner the light had yet to reach was…Jason? But there was something off about him. Then I realized he had fangs and claws? What the hell? I timidly called his name. Before I could piece together anything he vanished from my sight. Warily I called his name again my voice shaking with slight fear. And I felt cold hands grab my waist from behind and lift me off the ground. I wanted to scream I could feel the sound rising in my chest but my mouth wouldn't make the sounds escape. I struggled against him but it was no use. He was too strong. As I looked down into the pool of blood I saw the terrible dark and brooding smile growing on his lips. And before I realized it he sunk his fangs deep into my neck. The scream that had been bubbling inside me finally ripped itself out from its confines behind my lips.**_


	3. Chapter 3

** a/n: i know youre gonna hate me if i keeep putting these A/Ns up here but bear with me. haha im super happy at all the hits im getting but id appreciated more reviewss! POR FAVOR! also this is a short chapter but oh wellz. btw theres a little cursing in here so you gots a problem with it buh bye! so yeah ENJOY!**

I awoke eyes closed, screaming at the top of my lungs, and jolted upright in the bed I was lying in. Something forcefully grabbed my arms from the darkness surrounding me. I began to thrash and claw at the thing that had me in its increasingly constricting grip. It shook me as a voice called my name telling me to open my eyes. I slowly did as the voice told me. When I opened my eyes I saw Jason and instinctually attempted leaping away from him, for I had remembered the nightmare from only seconds ago. Yet it was to no avail. I didn't remember Jason being this strong. A few seconds passed, I gave up trying to be released from his grip. My struggle left me panting and gasping for air. Catching my breath Jason tried talked to me again but I didn't understand his words. Everything was so confusing I closed my eyes to clear my head and calm down. I feel so numb like Im…floating. Maybe I am I honestly can't tell. As soon as my thoughts began to clear I began to feel the pain from the grip Jason still had on my arms. _Great Jason now im gonna bruise __**this fucking hurts!**_ I thought. "JASON THIS FUCKING HURTS!" I yelled now slightly angry at him. I felt his hands leave my arms immediately. I rubbed my now throbbing arms. "Tammz what the hell was that? You were screaming like someone was murdering you!" his expression on his face filled with worry. "Huh?" I asked bewildered at his question. "Ohhh yeah THAT…I guess it was just a nightmare." "Must've been some nightmare." He stated. I nodded my head in agreement. "Are you okay?" he asked. It took me a while to register what he asked. Then I replied "oh yeah, just a little shook up. No thanks to you." I remarked reminding him of the unnecessary shaking he did to me earlier. An obviously stressed chuckle came from him. I felt the rumble come from his chest. _Wait what? How could I feel that?_ I looked down to realize I was sitting in his lap. Then back up at his face I tilted my head slightly and looked at him wondering, how and when that happened. I felt his arms snake around my waist in a tight hug, a little too tight. I gasped "Jason…can't…breath." He loosened his grip on me but I didn't feel his arms leave my waist. "Are you sure you're okay Tammz? I can stay here with you tonight if you need me to.'' I raised an eyebrow at that offer. _What the hell? _I decided against saying that. Actually I didn't say anything at all. How was I supposed to reply to that? He broke the silence sensing my discomfort and said "if you're worried about me trying anything I swear I won't. I promise you." I sighed. The honesty in his eyes made it impossible to say no. "Fine." I agreed rolling my eyes.


End file.
